This invention relates to a form for use in taxidermy. More particularly, this invention relates to a taxidermy fish form from which the taxidermist can position fish in at least three different modes of action from a single fish form body.
In the field of fish taxidermy, it is customary to have a fish form for at least three positions in displaying the fish. One form is the straight form wherein the tail extends straight along a longitudinal axis of the fish and the lower jaw projects slightly upwardly. A second customary position is a fight up position wherein the tail, the lower jaw and head project upwardly. The third is a fight down position wherein the tail extends downwardly as well as the lower jaw and head. It is also customary to have a different fish form body for approximately every one-inch length of the fish. This means that for every one-inch increment there is required three separate fish bodies for showing the above-indicated positions.
It would be highly desirable to reduce the number of fish form bodies required for fish taxidermy in order to display the above-indicated positions. It will be appreciated that during the final taxidermy procedure, a major portion of the fish body is removed except for the skin, the tail, the gills and the jaw. These are the portions of the fish that are then mounted on the previously-described fish form.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a taxidermy fish form which will reduce the number of forms required for mounting or displaying a fish.
Another advantage of this invention is a taxidermy fish form of the foregoing type wherein one fish form can be utilized to mount a fish in at least three different positions.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a taxidermy fish form of the foregoing type wherein portions of the fish form can be easily removed to provide various action positions.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a taxidermy fish form which is easily and economically manufactured.